Never Let Me Go
by LerDan
Summary: Scorpius has HUGE crush on Albus, and he thinks that he doesn't have time to tell him how he really felt for him, because it's the end of the school year, and they've graduated.Will he have the chance to tell him or will he lose the only chance he had?


_hai der :B so, a quick one shot of Scorpius/Albus Severus. AND a way to introduce you to my new real BETA reader. give a GREAT shout out to my friend Danielle!_

_**WARNING**: slash. male/male. if you don't like to read slash, then don't :3_

_**Summary**: Scorpius has this HUGE crush on Albus, and he thinks that he doesn't have time to tell him how he really felt for him, because it's the end of the school year, and they've graduated. Will he have the chance to tell him or will he lose the only chance he had?_

_**Bookcover**: (remove the spaces)_

http:/ lerdan. deviantart. com/ art/ Never-Let-Me-Go- 301825853

_read to find out :3_  
_enjoy and review please :)_

* * *

**Never Let Me Go...**

**(One shot)**

The Great Hall was buzzing with exciting chatter and clatter of the last supper for the school year; students and teachers alike, were relaxed and were chatting amongst themselves. Some students were already in tearful hugs with their friends, some were starting to cry hysterically, others still studied. The most anxious of them all, was a 7th year Slytherin boy, who was sitting with his friends, and was looking at the boy who sat at the Gryffindor table with thick, round glasses, his nose centimeters away from the thick book he had been reading whole year. The Slytherin admired the Gryffindor's heart-shaped face, the un-tamed black mock of hair, round bright green eyes, chubby cheeks, and the lips that so called him, begging to be kissed away for what it was worth.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy longed for Albus Severus Potter.

He longed for the boy's unique way of thinking, longed for the ink-stained hands, the fingers that refused to be clean, the nails upon them that bitten away, and most importantly-the lanky frame of his. He did not have biceps that all the 7th years had achieved, nor was he sporty enough. He was small, lanky and thin. Scorpius so wanted to hug him, so wanted to touch him, he wanted to feel him under his hands, even under his body if that was even possible, a small mere touch would be enough for him. However, he could not…

There was a thick wall between them. Their fathers made the said wall; the hatred that was blooming by the both men was unmistakable. Whenever Scorpius would ask his father about the great Harry Potter, he'd stiffen, be the cold cruel and meaning man that he didn't ever want to see, and would be told to mind his own business and stay out of his. There was more to it, Scorpius was sure; there was more to their so called _rivalry_, something bigger than that. Something important…

That's it! He could use this as an opportunity to approach Albus. He could ask how his father felt towards his own father, then he would talk to him, have a chance to tell him how he truly felt, and…this was the most absurd idea that had come to his mind, ever. Really, talk to Albus about their fathers?

Scorpius sighed, dejected, and took a bite out of his sandwich with beef. He looked at Albus who was now eating vegetables from the plate on his right side, still reading the book. Scorpius once heard that Albus was a vegetarian, and would be disgusted with anyone who would ever eat meat. Scorpius frowned and looked down at his sandwich; the meat inside of it was burning rosy and looked delicious for him, but… he stopped munching abruptly and nearly threw it away, grabbing the nearest jug of pumpkin juice, without filling it in a glass he drunk it, nearly choking him in the way. He was met by his friend's angry outburst of his mates, but he paid them no attention; his mind was reeling.

_What if Albus won't even talk to him because he wasn't even a veggie, and… _ Scorpius panicked. He scrambled up to his feet and practically ran out of the Hall, not even looking back.

Not even seeing, the slight frown deepens over the down-turned face of Albus…

"I don't even know what you are still doing here, Al," said Rose Weasley as she sat beside Albus and started helping herself to some meal. Albus glanced at her choice of food and felt a small sneer grace his lips, before turning back to his book.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Rose," he murmured, trying to act cool.

"You do know what I'm talking about, don't deny it. I'm your sister, and I know you more than anyone in the family."

That was true. Despite the fact that Albus was a Potter and Rose was a Weasley, the two knew each other by heart. From the moment they started at Hogwarts, sorted into Gryffindor, they couldn't separate from each other.

"And besides, you can't hide from him any longer," continued Rose, oblivious to Al's distress. "You practically wet yourself after him."

Albus spluttered, blushing a deep shade of crimson "I do not do such thing."

"Yeah, right," Rose snorted.

"And I hate him. I hate him for his cockiness, his smug face, his hair that he refuses to change, hate him for his life, and hate those li…I hate him."

Rose looked at Albus, stunned to silence. This was the first time, ever; he got so passionate about his feelings towards Scorpius Malfoy. Rose looked at Albus' profile, anxiously waiting for him to calm himself down. She saw the emotions that ran through his face; mortification that he let his emotions get the best of him, the sadness and loneliness he felt after his confession, and it was sealed with the humiliation that he always felt whenever he remembered the fact that he was attracted to males; especially Scorpius Malfoy.

"Alb -"

"Don't." Albus shook his head and huffed out a breath. He gathered his things and without a word, he left the Great Hall, shoulders down in defeat. He didn't want him, right? He never really wanted him… well, that was an understatement. He was attracted to Malfoy, but…he just…he… Albus let out a frustrated sigh and quickly walked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower; his mind reeling with the thoughts of the said Slytherin handsome blond boy.

In the Great Hall Rose sighed and felt incredibly sad for her brother. He was such a sweet guy, and was torturing himself over a small fact. Well, technically it wasn't a _small_ fact, but he had to look at it like that, because he had to stand up for himself whenever he needed to. But with the way he looked at it, wasn't the way that she wanted him to see it. There was a shuffle and someone sat beside Rose, and she turned her head to look who it was and automatically she stiffened and looked at the dark skinned girl. Janelle Zabini was the copy of her father, Blaise Zabini. She was beautiful, unique in her style, and was as ignorant as Blaise.

"What do you want Zabini?" asked Rose, in a cold voice.

"Pack it in Weasel. As ghastly as it is to sit here on Gryffindor table, I came here, to you, for a business."

"'Business'?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. What are we going to do?" Janelle asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Do about what?"

"Scorpius and Potter, what do we do about them?"

"'We'" she said, gesturing to both of them, "aren't going to do anything, okay? It's their life, their relationship, and they do whatever they want. They are just too bloody stubborn to look past over their feelings," said Rose, and started to rise from her seat.

"Exactly, they need someone to push them, right? So what are we here, next door neighbors? I don't think so," said Janelle and followed Rose out of the Great Hall and up the staircases.

"Zabini, please leave them be, you know we can't do anything about it."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Janelle. Please…" said Rose and looked at her for a second, then turned sharply around and made her way towards the Gryffindor Tower, leaving an anxious Janelle behind.

The Entrance Hall was buzzing with excited chatter of students; cats howled, owls hooted, toads croaked.

Scorpius was standing alone to the side, his back lightly resting against the stone cold wall of the Hall, watching people around himself telling goodbyes to friends. Scorpius was never one for a goodbye; even to his parents he never uttered a word of 'bye'. He started to search the crowds, to see where _he _was. He searched and searched, but he wasn't there. A low numbness settled upon Scorpius' heart as he thought of not seeing Albus for the last time, not being able to see the smile flicker over his face. After all, he didn't know when he'd see him again.

There. There was his Prince, his everything, descending the stairs like a small innocent child; Albus never looked so appealing to Scorpius. Every day, every passing minute Albus would change into a man that Scorpius always longed for. He looked at his face, which was down-turned in a low small bow that only he could master to look as perfect as Scorpius find it, how he longed to run his fingertips over his chubby cheek. His hands were ink-stained, no surprise there of course, and so small.

Scorpius' heart fluttered madly inside his chest. He'd go mad if he won't approach him right now. He'd die if he won't tell him how he felt. This was his last chance to tell him, the only time to lift the heavy burden off his chest. Albus suddenly snapped his book shut and turned to his left and, just now Scorpius realized that he wasn't alone, the She-Weasel was with him, and as Scorpius read his love-interest's body language he immediately knew that he was angry about something, and was letting her know about his anger.

Then he was gone. He descended the stairs completely and within a second. Scorpius searched the crowd desperately his breath coming out in small puffs, but he wasn't there. He had to find him, he… he… he had to tell him… Oh Merlin… what… where? Scorpius started to panic again, and he made a move to lose himself into the minor students to find his love…

…but he didn't.

Hogwarts express was bustling this and that was as it moved with a high speed. It was raining outside and it perfectly matched the mood that the Slytherin boy was in. How could he? How could he run out of time once again? Scorpius bit his lower lip, and looked out of the window into the evergreen highlands, that were now shadowed with the dark skies that loomed over them like a death threat.

He was alone in his compartment and wanted to stay like this, but of course someone annoying would interrupt his own self-pity party. The door slowly slid open and he heard the shuffling noise of someone coming in, and closing the door after them. Scorpius without looking at who it was said, "I demand you to leave, or you'll wish you've never been born."

There was a silence, then… "I thought you'd like a company."

Scorpius froze. He didn't know how he felt at that moment; terrified or excited? What was it? His insides were numb for a minute, and then as if his life was sucked out of him and it was reverted back with a big snap and he couldn't breathe properly, mad butterflies flew inside his belly. Slowly, very cautiously as if tasting to see if the wild animal would snap at him, Scorpius turned his head and he felt like he had been drowned into a water and he couldn't breathe.

There he was, standing right in front of him, looking edible as always. Scorpius couldn't find his voice, so he just sat there and stared at Albus like he was a God. He saw that he was still clutching the book tightly in his hand, and Scorpius wanted to rub his knuckles to move the tenseness out of it, he wanted to go and touch his forehead to make the crease over his brow wash away, he wanted to just hold him…and never let go. Scorpius licked his lips, dazed and finally able to move, coming out of his shock as he saw Albus squirming from where he stood, and indicated that he could sit. Albus only nodded and cautiously sat opposite Scorpius, squirmed a bit and biting his lower lip, he gazed at Scorpius.

Scorpius, swallowing several times, finally choked out a question, "Why are you really here Albus?" It was like one of the burdens was lifted off his shoulders as he finally, _finally_, said his name out loud. It was always a mere whisper, always cautious of using his name aloud; afraid that the owner of the said name would find out that he said his name out loud. It was stupid, he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

"I…" Albus took a deep steadying breath, running a hand through his hair, Scorpius watched with intense concentration. How he longed for his hands! "I didn't really want to come…"

Scorpius felt like he'd been tossed into the Black Lake of Hogwarts in the middle of the winter. "Then why did you?"

"Because…" Albus licked his lips and Scorpius' eyes were snapped towards the movements of the lips and tongue, "Because I…Rose made me do it. Not only her though…"

"Who else?" he questioned, interested.

"Janelle Zabini."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence in the compartment as the train continued to go at the full speed.

"I don't really know why or how they guessed it, but…I have a gut feeling that they did the right thing now…" continued Albus, looking at Scorpius, with those big green bright eyes. They were so open, so clear…

What happened next made them both feel dizzy. They reached out together in one second, lips locking together in a fierce kiss that could make anyone go dizzy. Scorpius felt like he was on hot wire electroshock, his lips burnt, his fingertips tingled with the way he gripped at Albus' hair, twisting his head this and that way, making his hair look wilder then it usually was. Albus on his part was gripping Scorpius by his waist so tightly that Scorpius was gasping in a breath and was moaning into the kiss like a purring cat.

He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to this moment to stop. He wanted Albus; right here and right now. There wouldn't ever be another perfect opportunity that would possibly present itself in the future.

Albus was clawing at his shirt, ripping it off from Scorpius in one swift move. Fingernails scratching at the open chest that he had presented to the hungry mouth that was kissing Scorpius' breath away, started to lick and suck his way down. Scorpius took a lungful of breath, like he had been under water for far too long and he needed the oxygen inside of his body.

Albus' fingers started to work on his pants zipper, and Scorpius lost it completely, but not before casting a wand-less spell at the compartment door; silencing, locking and making a deep black curtain appear at the open windows. Scorpius dropped to his knees and pulled Albus with him. Breathing heavy, he started to unbutton Albus' shirt as quickly as he could. His breathing hallowed at every passing second. He was finally going to touch and kiss Albus' chest. He was finally going to feel him under his hands.

The soft skin of Albus' body erupted into small goose bumps as Scorpius slowly and delicately traced every inch of the skin that was open for his eyes and fingertips. Slowly he pushed Albus' shirt down his arms and off to the floor. He looked up at Albus' face and saw that the boy's lower lip was quivering, but it wasn't the only thing that was quivering. He himself, his whole body frame was shaking with the adrenaline he was feeling right now. Scorpius looked deep inside of his bright eyes, and asked in a very small voice, "What are you afraid of Ally?"

Albus visibly shuddered at the low voice of Scorpius and at the silly nickname that he had used on him. "I'm…this is my first time, ever…"

Scorpius frowned, "Ever? As in, you've never been kissed before?"

"Not kissed, touched or no nothing," Albus mumbled to his chest, his cheeks filling up with red blush. Scorpius couldn't resist himself; he dipped in and kissed his chubby cheek.

"I'll be very gentle with you," he purred into Albus' ear and lightly bit on the earlobe, making Albus shudder violently, and causing his face to become a deep shade of crimson. Opening his mouth, searching for his, Scorpius took the searching and desperate lips into his and kissed them for what they were worth. As he always wanted to do.

Next thing they know, their lower clothes were off too and the both of them were lying on the floor, Albus on his back, and Scorpius on top of him. Albus was holding Scorpius so close to him that he thought they'd never let go off each other, which suited them just fine.

"Have you ever touched yourself?" asked Scorpius, his fingertips lightly touching Albus' face as if it was made by a crystal glass; a light pressure on it might break it. Albus' eyes fluttered a bit, and he nodded.

"I've touched an-and stretched myself a bit, but…" he trailed off and looked at Scorpius helplessly.

"But you never had a chance to feel _it_ inside of you…" Scorpius continued for himself, and he was met by a small nod of agreement. "Do you really want to do this?" By way of an answer, Albus shifted a bit; opening his legs wider and open he gripped the back of Scorpius' neck and forced him for an eye-contact. He gave Scorpius a nod.

"This'll hurt a bit-"

"I don't care. I want you."

There it was. The wall between the two teenage boys shuttered into million pieces at Albus' declaration. It was clear; the boys wanted each other, craved and longed for each other, and they were not going to stop at nothing at all.

Scorpius shifted a bit, gripping his hard cock in his hand, he nervously ran a hand once and twice over it, feeling it twitches not only on his touch but also on the fact that it was going to fuck the shit out of the virgin's body. "Move your legs."

Albus placed them over Scorpius' shoulder, which sat on his knees and surveyed _him_ from this angle. It was red and puckered, and was ready to be filled by Scorpius. He took a deep steadying breath and started to ease himself into the small body beneath him.

When the head was in Scorpius gripped the base of his cock and gritted his teeth in concentration. He nearly came. It was so tight, so warm, and so hot for him that Scorpius only wanted to pound inside of him and never stop. Albus moaned low inside his chest and Scorpius watched mesmerized, as an arousal blush made its way towards Albus' chest, neck and face. He moved in slowly, groaning as he was surrounded by the heat of Albus' body; the body that was now his.

"Are you okay?" he gasped out as he was mid-inside. The only response was Albus moaning and bucking his hips up, making Scorpius settling inside of him fully.

"Oh…Merlin…" he ground out.

"Move," Albus commanded with a wanton like whine and Scorpius couldn't help it any longer. He started to move. His slow measured hip moves finally got tired of the rhythm that they were creating and started to move faster like a Firebolt.

Albus was gasping for a breath, scratching at his chest and moaning and bucking his hips trying to match Scorpius' rhythm. But he was failing at it, so he grabbed his cock and started to rub it up and down. Scorpius was gasping for breath; his brow was furrowed in deep concentration, and his eyes watching the boy underneath him like a hawk. He moved his legs upper, giving him a deeper access to the sweet bundle of nerves that would make Albus see stars.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Albus as Scorpius found the place, keeping that angle of hips; he pounded into him like a crazed animal. His moves not controlled, out of his hands, thrusting in and out of the tight warm hole that he so longed. How many nights he's been dreaming about this? How many years he's been wasting time because he was too much of a coward to approach Albus? His love…his one and only love, and he was his.

Albus was Scorpius'.

"I'm about to cum!" gasped out Albus in one breath before he came, his hand moving with a speed that could match a race car. Scorpius watched as Albus' back arched and moaning a white seed spluttered out of his cock.

"Oh…God…" Scorpius choked out and was over the edge in no time at all. Scorpius rode out his orgasm by still thrusting his hips into Albus, who was still touching himself like the teenager boy that he was.

Scorpius loved seeing Albus cum. He loved the fact that he was Albus' first too; loved the fact that he was the only one on the planet, which had seen Albus come undone like that.

Scorpius was proud of himself, and as he dipped down to kiss Albus, he knew that the both of them had to talk about this, and by small miracle, they could replay this whole incident, but not in a train. In a more comfortable way that Scorpius always wanted to take Albus. Slow, sensual, not hurried at all. Just the two of them…

When Scorpius moved back from the kiss, Albus was watching him, with so much heat and emotions and passion in his eyes that it made Scorpius blink several time to get adjusted to the intensity of it. He smiled down at him and moved some strands of hair off his forehead…

"Scorpius…?" Albus' voice saying his name was like music to his ears. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them; Albus was still watching him, his ink-stained fingers lightly grazing over Scorpius' lips. He kissed every small fingertip that moved over his lips, he couldn't get enough of him…

"Never let me go…?"

Scorpius didn't know how to answer to it, he felt like a jelly over the small, but big confession of Albus'; he dipped down again, slowly and carefully kissed his lips, as if he was a new born child to be worshipped from its pears.

"Never…"

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
